


Let's Be Alone Together

by Bold_Cherry



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Fluff, man this is the shortest fic i ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bold_Cherry/pseuds/Bold_Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dallon posted that Vine-video of himself (x2) in bed, and I couldn't help myself. I know these are lame, but whatever.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let's Be Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily/gifts).



> Dallon posted that Vine-video of himself (x2) in bed, and I couldn't help myself. I know these are lame, but whatever.

All you can see is the dark alleyway that seems to go on forever, there’s no light by the end of it, and you don’t even know why you’re running this way, but all you can do is run, run, run because they’re right behind you. They’re going to get you and you have to run as fast as you can if you want to live. There’s noises all around, probably from them, they’re shouting your name, and suddenly, a hand grabs your shoulder and you stiffen in shock.

A pair of concerned icy blues stare down at you, barely visible in the darkness of your bedroom. You’re heaving for air, you’re sweating even though you feel cold and pieces of the nightmare is still floating around behind your eyelids. His warm, familiar hand squeezes your shoulder again, he says your name and it still sounds far away, but the hand is comforting and reassuring. You close your eyes and take a few deep breaths, trying to make your pulse stop racing. His hand slides from your shoulder to cup your jaw, callused fingertips stroking over your skin. “What was it this time?” he asks, voice deeper than usual from the low tone, and slightly scratchy from sleep. He’s watching you with careful eyes and a worry-line in his forehead. You shake your head, biting your lip to hold the sobs back. He knows what you look like just before you start crying though, and with a sad sigh, he pulls you into his strong arms and holds you tight to his chest, stroking your hair and whispering reassuring words in your ear as you cry silently into his t-shirt. You hate putting him through this almost every night, you know how much it hurts him to see you like this, but then again, having him here is the very best form of comfort.

 

You wake up before he does. The sun is peeking in through the curtains now, making the room lit and calm. You watch him from where you’re lying, curled into his side, his arm still around your shoulders. He’s gorgeous, you think to yourself. His almost-black, disheveled hair stands in contrast to the white fabric of his pillow, his dark eyelashes almost touch his slightly sun-kissed cheeks and there’s a light stubble around his jaw. You bury your nose in his t-shirt and sniff a little; It smells like fabric softener, traces of yesterday’s cologne and just _Dallon_.

He sucks in a breath through his nose and lets out a silent groan, blinking his eyes open and tightening his arm around you. You snuggle into him a little more, hugging him to you. He hums and presses a kiss to your forehead, slinging his other arm over your waist. You let out a content sigh and press your smile into his chest. His arms really is the best place to be.


End file.
